


Best Laid Plans

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This is the unfortunate result of someone on Tumblr posting a headcanon that made me snarf, so I had to write it up.





	Best Laid Plans

In a room shrouded in darkness, lit only by a few black candles, he advanced on her like a predator. His mismatched eyes burned into her own, glittering with promise. This was not going to be a quick doom, oh no. This predator liked to toy with his prey.

She swallowed, throat dry at the sight of him. Wholly unable to escape, she could only wait, and wonder what the Prince of Unholy Church was going to do with her. 

He was wearing his robes of office. It wasn’t usual for him, so she could only assume he meant to sacrifice her or perform some other terrible dark rites. Still holding her with his gaze, he raised one gloved hand and lightly traced its gold metal nails down the side of her face, not enough to scratch, just enough to bring her nerves alight.

He leaned in close to her. His whisper was the lightest breath. “You wish to know your fate, witch? You dare to question me? You are entirely at my mercy. I will BREAK you. I will–”

Suddenly, from the outside hallway, they heard:

SQUEEEK SQUEEK *CRASH* SQUEEEEEEEK

“What the–”

“Oh for Satan’s sake. One of Copia’s rats must've gotten out again and one of the ghouls is trying to catch it. this JUST happened last week.”

SQUEEEEEEEEEEK! *CRASH tinkle shatter*

Papa and the Sister of Sin looked at each other for a moment. There were a few stifled sounds, and then they both doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“STAAAHP I can’t breathe–”

Papa just waved a hand in her direction helplessly, his fit of laughter trailing off into a cough.

“I swear to Satan, Papa, if we keep having these interruptions I might as well just let you bring that Hellforsaken kazoo with you next time.”

“I thought you LIKED the kazoo”

“There is a time and a place for everything. This is neither.”

“Oh, all right.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Do you need help getting out of those handcuffs, _dolce_?”

“…Just pass me the key for a sec—there, got it. Thanks.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two were curled up on the couch. Papa had the remote.

“Papa, I think we were still in the middle of the new season of Voltron last time, right?”

“That’s true. Although we could always start the new season of Luke Cage….”


End file.
